Seaton Baracudon
Seaton Baracudon is the son of the Golden Mermaid from The Golden Mermaid, a German fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green' 'Fairy Book. Seaton is quite excited about his destiny and is a Royal, though he holds no ill-will towards Rebel students. Character Appearance Seaton has fair skinned complexion, dark brown eyes that appear to be warm and very short, neat black hair which is somewhat coarse. Seaton has a square facial feature with strong cheekbones, a small nose that appears to be a bit scrunched up, thin red lips, and small freckles decorating his cheeks. Seaton stands in at 5'8 and a lean swimmer's physique due to spending most of his time in the water;Seaton has been described as handsome. Personality Seaton is passive, patient, non-violent, well-mannered if a bit socially awkward and shy individual who has trouble meeting new people but he warms up to them eventually when he's not being a sarcastic, a dead-pan snarker aimed towards other students or towards the absurity of the situation there may be. Seaton is rather laid-backed, if slightly lazy which gives him a somewhat "slacker" vibe as he isn't mostly seen relaxing under a tree. Seaton doesn't seemingly enjoy obeying orders from authority, but nevertheless he simply follows the rules of authority to avoid confrontation from any type of trouble as he belives it's easier to comply to someone else's orders than to argue with them. Seaton tries to be a nice guy unless pushed over the edge,becoming agressive and gung-ho as he will be ready to use physical confrontation as he has a "beserk" button not to be pressed. Seaton isn't the type of person who doesn't judge others without reason, as he belivesthat no one is truly evil. Fairytale: The Golden Mermaid A synopsis can be found here . How Does Seaton Fit Into It? After being crowned King and Queen of the Kingdom of Tarevia, Oceanus and Prince Rupert Curnow were notified that they both needed need to each have an heir to take on their roles in order for the story to continue to be told to next generation on and so forth. Oceanus and Rupert parted with another to produce their heirs, and Seaton was born as the son of Oceanus, and an unknown merman. Oceanus raised Seaton with nurture and home-schooled him to keep him safe and away from others. Seaton was raised with the fact that his story was not only important but that he would also marry an heir of the Prince. At the age fourteen Seaton's mother fell ill and around that time Headmaster Grimm had contacted Seaton's family to notify them that he would have to attend Ever After High. Relationships Family Seaton is the oldest son of seven children. Including his four younger step-brothers, and three younger half-sisters. Seaton is unsure how to react if questioned about his home life,and normally tries to detract from it.Seaton is very close to his mother Oceanus, and is worried for her health. Friends Seaton doesn't necesarily have any friends he has close bonds with, but he does have an understanding with Daniel Gale. Romance Seaton knows that the heir of the King attends the school, but Seaton hasn't worked the nerve up to find out who he/she may be. Pets TBD. Outfits Signature Seaton wears olive green cargo shorts that come down to knees, still exposing the rest of his legs. Seaton wears a plain white long-sleeved shirt with an navy blue outerwear shirt cast with the image of a wolf on the front of it. Seaton's preferred footwear is a simple pair of sneaker with a checkered pattern. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Coming Soon! Notes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Royals Category:The Golden Mermaid Category:Hybrid Category:Mermaids Category:Work in progress Category:Ms. Enter's Characters